Patients may lose respiratory function during anaesthesia, or sedation, or more generally during certain medical procedures. Prior to a medical procedure a patient may be pre-oxygenated by a medical professional to provide a reservoir of oxygen saturation, and this pre-oxygenation is generally carried out with a bag and a face mask. Once under general anaesthesia, patients must be intubated to ventilate the patient. In some cases, intubation is completed in 30 to 60 seconds, but in other cases, particularly if the patient's airway is difficult to traverse (for example, due to cancer, severe injury, obesity or spasm of the neck muscles), intubation will take significantly longer. While pre-oxygenation provides a buffer against declines in oxygen saturation, for long intubation procedures, it is necessary to interrupt the intubation process and reapply the face mask to increase the patient's oxygen saturation to adequate levels. The interruption of the intubation process may happen several times for difficult intubation processes, which is time consuming and puts the patient at severe health risk. After approximately three attempts at intubation the medical procedure will be abandoned.
In procedures where multiple respiratory support systems are required, there may be a concern that the combination(s) of support systems could cause excessive pressure delivery (for example when a cannula is in place on a patient and an anaesthetist wishes to deliver support through a mask over top of the cannula).
Furthermore, switching between difference support systems may be time consuming or difficult. It may therefore be desirable to have a configuration that allows easy interchange between respiratory support, for example support via high flow and respiratory support via a face mask and bag. It would may also be desirable to allow gas flows to be quickly and easily turned off or reduced.
In this specification, where reference has been made to external sources of information, including patent specifications and other documents, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the present invention. Unless stated otherwise, reference to such sources of information is not to be construed, in any jurisdiction, as an admission that such sources of information are prior art or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.